


The Promise of a Child

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Thráin and Thrór, Thorin has a crush on the Elven-King, Young Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Thorin is ready to propose to Thranduil even though he knows Thranduil is older and he still has to get his adulthood braid. The thing is, he doesn’t want anyone courting Thranduil before he can get the chance to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly I thought of after watching a drawing on little Thorin putting a flowery crown on Thranduil’s head and a conversation I held with kryolox , so, this story is for her

Thorin hid behind the column leading to the main hall. His eyes fell upon the gleaming figure of the Elven-King, regal and majestic, Thorin had never seen someone so tall, or so pretty in his whole live. His big, blue eyes opened wide at the sight of such a beautiful creature standing his full height in front of his father and his grandfather speaking about subjects he was not interested in yet.

He glanced at his hands, biting his lower lip at the flowery crown he had made with his own hands and the little wooden figure he had crafted for more than a month. His instructors had scolded him for the figure, telling him he shouldn’t be crafting an elk but a war-goat or something more Dwarvish looking. But Thorin didn’t care, he had seen how much King Thranduil loved his elk, and he had seen the softening of those usually cold features whenever the huge animal was nearby. Thorin glanced at his gifts, then back at the Elven-King, he had planned it everything, made sure he wore his best clothes and that his mother put upon his head the crown of the Prince of Erebor.

He felt his stomach filled with a strange tingling, his hands sweating a little while he hid behind the column. He almost dropped the crown, a gasp escape his lips but soon he held his breath, when he went to look his father and grandfather were leaving and the Elven-King was standing there waving away to his guards. Thorin gulped stepping back looking at the flowery crown and the wooden elk, putting on a serious determined face he stepped forward only to find the hall empty. His heart dropped and he couldn’t hide his disappointment when he realized he was late.

"Are you looking from someone, Prince Thorin?"

Thorin turned around startled to see Thranduil standing in front of him, his lips curling up and his grey eyes gleaming amusedly.  The great Elven-King knelt down tilting his head. Thorin gulped straightening himself up while stretching his arms holding up the gifts he had brought with him

"I made this for you." He said with his voice trembling a little, Thranduil was taken aback by this he glanced at the gifts then back at Thorin who soon was unable to keep shut. 

"I made them myself. My mother says they are pretty, Father says I should work more on my abilities. My instructor says I should do more dwarven things." Thorin took a deep breath, flushing a little when Thranduil chuckled leaning forward. 

"You made them for me, why?" 

Thorin pursed his lips, then his big, blue eyes locked with those silvery orbs, “Because you’re pretty. You’re prettier than the Arkenstone and a Prince should always start the courting.” 

Thranduil was suddenly left speechless, his eyes stared at Thorin long a hard until Thorin was starting to doubt his gift was appreciated. The Elven-King softened lowering his head, Thorin watched with apprehension and a hint of curiosity at this.

"Can you put the crown on my head, Prince Thorin?" Thorin beamed at the King, he lifted his chin and placed it with care on the golden hair sticking his tongue out as he stood on his tiptoes.

Thorin step back admiring his job before nodding, “You look even prettier with my crown.”

Thranduil laughed at this placing his right hand on his chest, “Thank you for this Kingly gift you have giving me.” 

"This is also yours." Thorin handed the wooden elk, rubbing his foot on the ground rather shyly all of a sudden. 

"Does …does it mean you accept the courtship?" Thranduil took the wooden elk admiring the details and how much alike to his own mount it looked. 

Then Thranduil turned to Thorin who was looking at him expectantly, a hint of emotion in his blue eyes. The Elven-King felt his heart shrank at the sight of such innocence, he wondered how Thorin had come to this conclusion. He could tell him about the absurdity of this union, or how his family would be enraged by this gesture. But Thranduil couldn’t do it, the dwarling was just presenting to him his heart and Thranduil was not so cruel as to break it.

"I cannot accept your courtship, Prince Thorin." Thranduil said softly, tenderly while placing his hand on the child’s shoulder. Thorin tensed his face falling and his eyes showing the signs of a broken heart. "However, I would like for us to start by being friends. You are far too young and I am far too old to start a courtship so suddenly."

Thorin swallowed pressing his lips together, Thranduil leaned forward. Until Thorin could not look away.”Would you grant me the honor of your friendship?”

And Thorin thought this long and hard, before nodding. He felt tears in his eyes but the pain was soon forgotten when the Elven-King smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, I will treasure this gifts you have given to me." Thranduil lifted the dwarfling’s chin with a fingertip. "Would you like to see my elk? Perhaps accompany me on a short ride?"

"Can I?" Thorin was suddenly exited the moment of sorrow soon forgotten.

"Of course, we’re friends now, right?" Thorin swallowed and nodded grabbing the hand being offered to him. While Thranduil let the young Prince to the stable, Thorin promise himself and the whole world he would make sure to be ready by the time he was old enough to continue with his courtship. 


	2. The Promise of a Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has grown up keeping his promise before the world and the Elven-King in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me attempting a sequel to the first chapter. I hope you like it.

The Elven-King could not help the sudden emotion washing over him at the sight of the Dwarven-Prince, Thorin. His eyes took in the long, dark locks of hair, the sharp features of his face, the growing beard and those blue eyes gleaming with amusement. Certainly, Thorin had grown from the child Thranduil had met all those years ago; Thorin never stopped his gift-giving but, at first, Thranduil thought it was simply the excitement of a child at having found out a grown-up friend. Thranduil got every single one of these gifts and he treasured them even before the astonished stare of his son who soon was scowling whenever the dwarf or the gifts were mentioned.

In all this time, Thranduil had seen Thorin only four times. The first one, when Lady Dís had been born, by then Thorin was ten years old and he had prepared an exquisite ring made of mithril and diamonds that match the silvery colour of Thranduil's eyes. Thranduil had been delighted by the sheer beauty of the jewel thanking Thorin with a gift of his own, a set or Royal clothing made of blue to match the Prince’s eyes and silver. The second time had been when Thrór had died and Thráin had been crowned King Under the Mountain, Thorin had been sad and had sought Thranduil out. He gave Thranduil his trust, a gift Thranduil had treasured with a token of trust of his own; they had stayed up all night, admiring the stars and speaking of everything and nothing. The third time war was upon them and Thranduil had seen a grown male fighting like a warrior, a leader leading his forces to victory while screaming in the midst of battle. At that time, Thorin had merely winked at him taking orc after orc before the battle could be won; Thorin had given Thranduil his axe, telling Thranduil it was for protection, wherever he went and wherever he was as long as Thorin’s axe was with him nothing and no one would dare to harm him. The fourth time, they had met in dale for the crowning of King Bard, there Thranduil had allowed Thorin a small dance, some laughter and a drinking contests. Thranduil had won, of course, but he had seen how different the Dwarven-Prince was, how mature he had become and Thranduil found himself thinking about Thorin more than he should.

Now, standing before him, to complete their fifth encounter; Thorin was a full grown adult, with the braid of adulthood adorning his head along with the one bestowing upon him the title of crowned Prince of Erebor. His clothes were the same ones Thranduil had sent to him a long time ago, only this time around they had been made to fit his well-build body and his broad shoulders. It still held the same dark blue with silver, blue to match the dwarf's eyes and silver...Thranduil had never dared to look beyond this.

"King Thranduil, welcome to Erebor." His voice had grown deeper, rougher with authority behind it, the Elven-King shivered under the sweet tone and the intense stare of those blue eyes.

"It is a pleasure to be back. I hope your father is doing well, Prince Thorin?" Thorin nodded curtly nodding his head so his personal guard could retire leaving them alone in the midst of the welcoming feast.

"He is in perfect health." Thorin leaned forward and Thranduil could see age had done wonders on the male dwarf standing before him.

The Elven-King felt his mind betraying him by bringing up those letters Thorin had sent, those words of his adventures and his many musings along with the gifts crafted by his own hand. It had become an habit between them, to send letters or gifts. At first, Thorin would use personal messengers but, later on, as he grew, it was only by his own raven that he would sent any message. It had become such an everyday occurrence Thranduil had felt personally wounded the day he stopped receiving the messages and the gifts.

It just stopped.

He didn't get any letter or gift or anything, not by a messenger no by a raven everything became silent and Thranduil thought, perhaps, Thorin had finally grown tired of him. Perhaps he had met someone, perhaps Thorin was growing to despise elves the way some dwarrows did. Perhaps Thorin didn't feel the same way. And, it was this thought, that scared Thranduil the most because he could not feel nothing for the dwarf, he could not feel nothing but friendship for Thorin. Thus, Thranduil tried to live his life without caring from the lack of news from Erebor.

Oh, how he despised the eagerness with which he would welcome the formal emissary from the mountain or how he would try to ask about their Prince without looking eager or desperate. Legolas had noticed his sudden change, how Thranduil became more reclusive and silent, how he didn't participate in the festivals the way he did before the sudden silence from the Prince of Erebor. Thranduil hated it, he hated he missed those precious gestures from the Prince he had grown to love over the years.

Now, after almost eight months of complete silence they stood before one another and Thranduil was left with so many repressed emotions he was afraid to open his mouth and mess everything up. Thorin glanced at him, his blue eyes gleaming with a knowing stare and Thranduil felt anger grow in his mind at the mere thought of this...this  dwarf mocking his feelings. But as soon as the rage had come it had dissipated when Thorin stepped closer to him grabbing his hand.

"I have something for you."

Then he was being dragged into the mountain away from the noise and the people into the solitude of the halls of the Royal Palace. And Thranduil felt like a youngster, running behind Thorin trying to hold back his smile or the hope forming in his heart. Thorin’s hand felt warm and was sending such a nice sensation up the elf’s arm, Thranduil didn’t want it to end. Thorin took them left, then right, then lower, and lower until they reached a space in which no dwarven work had been made. Here it was the mountain and nature’s work what had crafted the cave.

“What is this place?” Thranduil finally asked looking up and soon finding out he was in complete darkness, he could only feel the hand grasping his and the closeness of the Dwarven-Prince.

“My gift to you.” Thorin said close to Thranduil, the Elven-King trembled lightly turning to the source of the voice but unable to see Thorin.

“Gift? I thought you have stopped them a long time ago.” Thranduil commented not without a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Thorin chuckled squeezing his hand, Thranduil almost gasped when he felt the soft touch of lips on his knuckles and the tickling of a beard on his hand.

“Never, I just needed the time to make this perfect for you.” Thorin commented. “You never thought I would stop my courtship just when I finally got you to love me the way I love you.”

Thranduil didn’t know how to answer to this.

He was left speechless in a dark place with his heart beating fast and his mind telling him it was fine to give in. The Elven-King tried to hold onto his own sanity, onto his principles and all the history and the years he had on him. He tried to tell himself Thorin didn’t know what he was talking about, but his heart told him he should stop making excuses for what had been happening to him for a very long, long time.

“This is my gift for you,  Meleth-nîn.” Thorin mumbled and the words in elvish sound like a fresh summer rain in the King’s ears, and Thranduil felt weak before the male who was just wrapping an arm around his back. “Look up.”

And Thranduil did.

There above them the stars were glinting back at them, twinkling merrily as witness of what the both of them were doing. Then, silver light showed and the moon touched something in the mountain. The Elven-King opened his eyes when the walls of the cavern beamed brightly with silver and blue, the light of the moon hit the wall and soon the light spread in defined patterns spiralling down the tunnel moving like a running river following an ancient path leading to the base of the cave. Thranduil gasped when he realized the light touched the ground and soon it filled the spaces surrounding the base in which Thorin and Thranduil were standing.  

Thorin smiled satisfied while Thranduil was left speechless, the Dwarven-Prince stood in a base made of the stone in the cavern he was high enough to lean in and captured the elf’s lips in his. The kiss was unexpected but not unwanted and, under the silver light of mithril and the moon, Thorin kissed Thranduil like a promise. A kiss he gave with all the love he had tried to contain but could not. And Thranduil, tensed and unsure for a moment, suddenly gave in. The Elven-King tilted his head allowing Thorin’s entrance to his mouth surrendering to the dwarf’s passion just as he forgot about the objections or the reasons as to why he should not love Thorin. Because, the thing was, he loved him. He had fallen in love along the way and it had been hard and painful but now, standing in the middle of this cavern with only the stars and the moon as their witness Thranduil loved him and gave his heart to the Prince who had made it his life’s goal to court and win Thranduil’s heart.

“You’re a crazy, Prince Thorin.” Thranduil finally whispered when the lack of air made them stop. Thorin smiled caressing the elf’s face.

“This is for you, everything I have, everything I am is yours.” Thorin captured those lips in a searing kiss, he ended it before it got out of control. “Would you now accept my courtship, King Thranduil? Am I old enough to court you and to win your heart? To show you how amazing we can be? To promise you I will try my very best until you accept to be my partner for whatever is left of my life?”

Thranduil pressed his forehead to Thorin’s one, “You have already won my heart, Prince Thorin. I’m already yours for as long as you want me.”

Thorin smiled leaning in to seal their words and their silent promises with one final kiss.


End file.
